1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to game devices and more particularly to an electrical board game device which utilizes audible and visual indications in connection with the play of one or more games and to advise the participant of the progress of the game being played.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microcomputers have become widely available and various electronic board games have been devised utilizing these microcomputers. One such game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,087, assigned to the assignee of record of the present application. In addition, other games have been devised such as the games referred to in that patent as well as many commercially available games.